


Izuku’s help and Aizawa’s meddling

by Twilight_And_I_Have_So_Much_Ocs



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dadmic, Dadzawa, Dealing with Shouto’s father, Depression, First post here, M/M, No Beta, Panic Attack, SO SORRY, Talk of Suicide, The mistakes are my own, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, dadmight, dealing with Izuku’s past bullying, help this green bean, this is writen on a phone, this might not get finished, wow I’m actually posting something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_And_I_Have_So_Much_Ocs/pseuds/Twilight_And_I_Have_So_Much_Ocs
Summary: After the Sports Festival Todoroki and Izuku tell Aizawa and Present Mic about Endeavours abuse, Todoroki’s past and Todoroki tells them that Izuku doesn’t trust adults.Aizawa wants to know his past but Izuku doesn’t want to say anything but eventually does.Oh and Aizawa adopts Todoroki and Midoriya (don’t ask how he did that one, Inko was okay with him being his dad)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here, comments welcome! Characters will be ooc which I’m sorry for, and it changes between Izuku and Aizawa.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Twilight

Izuku looked at Todoroki in shock, unsure how to handle what he was told.

“We need to tell Sensei this” Izuku tells Todoroki.

“They won’t believe us!” Todoroki says with slight panic.

“I don’t trust adults because they never stopped the bullying and told me that I couldn’t be a hero due to the fact that my quirk only recently manifested” Izuku explained. “But I’m willing to go to adults with this if you want to”.

“.... yeah let’s do it but after the festival” Todoroki agrees.

Izuku smiles in relief and nods.

——

 

After the sports festival Todoroki stood beside Izuku talking about Shinsou’s quirk.

“It’s a great quirk! He could use it to make villains hand themselves in, make them confess to their crimes, help out in hostage situations and so much more” Izuku points out just as Aizawa and Present Mic round the corner.

“Of course he’s best fit to work as an underground hero due to the nature of his quirk, if they figure out his quirk nobody will want to speak to him, work with him, but if he chooses not to work as an underground hero he could easily get out there more, deal with people but it seems like he doesn’t like interacting with people or doesn’t even know how to-“ Izuku points out while muttering.

“-Midoriya you’re muttering” Todoroki points out, cutting off Izuku, who blushes and apologizes.

“Hey there Listeners! Was there something you need?” Present Mic asked them as the two older males were in front of the younger ones.

“There is... you see.. I need to tell you... umm Midoriya I need help” Todoroki tells his new friend, unsure how to go about it.

Izuku points to Todoroki’s scar that covers most the right side of his face.

“Todoroki’s mom poured boiling water on him due to a psychotic break because she was forced in a quirk marriage by Endeavour, who abused her and used her to create the perfect combination of their quirks; it took three children to be born before Todoroki was born, whom went under severe ‘training’ which was severe beatings and when she tried to stop the training she was hit, Todoroki was isolated as a child, couldn’t make friends or interact with other children, even his own siblings” Izuku spews out and drops his hand.

“Izuku convinced me to come to you, even tho-“ Todoroki is cut off by Present Mic pulling the half cold and half hot quirk user into a hug.

“Todoroki you’ll stay with us and Midoriya, thank you for bringing this problem to our attention” Aizawa places his casted arm on the young boy (who tensed and slightly flinched when it happened and Aizawa caught it but didn’t say anything, chalking it up to nerves) as the voice quirk hero releases Todoroki. 

Izuku nods, knowing that he’s in safer hands and that he can somewhat trust these adults. The green bean bids them a good bye and leaves quickly, not wanting to be there if his new friend decided to tell them that he didn’t trust adults. 

———————•

Shouta watches as the young green haired male hurriedly leaves.

“He doesn’t trust adults” Todoroki states out of the blue.

“What do you mean?” Hizashi asks confused.

“He said something how they didn’t care that everyone bullied him, turned a blink eye because he didn’t have his quirk then” Todoroki explains.

Shouta sighs and closes his eyes.

“Tensing under touches, doesn’t matter who, smiling where smiles don’t reach his eyes and flinching when touched on the shoulder...” the erasure hero states and starts walking towards Hizashi’s car, being followed by said man and the child.

“Bakugou hates Midoriya” The red and white haired male points out. 

This makes Shouta stop walking.

“He what?” Hizashi asks in disbelief.

“Bakugou hates Midoriya, even tried to kill him during our-“ Todoroki’s cut off from the dark haired man who turned around and sprinted towards where Midoriya should be.

Todoroki and Yamada share a look, but continue walking to the parking lot.

——————•

Izuku pushes the door open and steps out side of Yuuie Academy High. He lets the door close and stands for a moment, closing his eyes. He smiles softly, knowing Todoroki will be safe. The wind softly brushes his curls to the side. He opens his eyes and takes a deep breath before starting the descend of stairs. As he reaches the bottom he hears the door slam open. Startled, Izuku looks back at the door to see his dark haired teacher panting in the door way.

“DID BAKUGOU ABUSE YOU WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER?” Aizawa asks harshly.

Izuku flinches, eyes widening when he realizes that he gave an answer.

“So he did...” he hears the dark haired pro hero say.

Afraid, Izuku turns and runs, off the school grounds and towards home, a place that felt safe and where he could deal with the panic attack there. He made it to the train in record time and when he got off he ran towards his house and once he reaches the front door, he collapses. Tired from running and having major problems breathing, Izuku sits outside his apartment trying to get his breathing under control.

————-•

Aizawa scowls, now having an idea why the green haired student tried harder than everybody else, even when it wasn’t necessary. He makes his way to where Hizashi had parked his car, only to see his husband and student waiting outside of the car for him.

“I’m adopting Midoriya and Todoroki” the man in the bandages says, getting into the passenger seat of the car.

“Why Midoriya? I understand Todoroki...” his lover trails off, turning the key to start the car.

“So I can get Midoriya to open up more, stop being reckless and deal with parent shit for him” he grumbles.

“What parent shit?” Hizashi asks cheekily.

“Just parent shit Hizashi” Shouta doesn’t elaborate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouta wants Izuku to talk but Izuku doesn’t want to yet he does. Oh and Inko needs to go on a buissness trip in another country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a while before a I post again seeing as school starts tomorrow.
> 
> WEB pointed something out important in the comments and it got me thinking, why do people love Master Roshi but hate Mineta when they both are perverted? Is it because one is young and the other is old? Well what ever it is they both need to be treated the same.
> 
> I don’t like Master Roshi, never did as a kid and still don’t and I don’t like Mineta.

Shouta tried to get Midoriya to talk before and after the internships (when he wasn’t dealing with Endevour, Todoroki -who didn’t want to keep his last name-, the media, school work and hero work) but the green haired child wouldn’t tell him anything. Although Midoriya’s medical history says other wise. Now the pro hero didn’t ask his old classmates and teachers yet, wanting to hear it from the problem child first.

Riiiiiiiiing

Shouta gets up and slips out of his sleeping bag.

“A word Midoriya” he calls, making the said child walk over, signalling to his friends to go without him.

Shouta looks at Midoriya, noticing the bags under his eyes (not noticeable unless you look for it) and the way he’s wringing his hands. Nervous.

“I want to know how bad it was” Shouta tells him again for the nth time.

“Why?” Midoriya asks quietly, confusion lacing his tone.

“Why? Well you’re my student and I make sure that all my students are protected” the dark haired man tells the short greenette.

The said greenette frowns. ‘At least he’s now talking instead of ignoring and only asking to leave before the next bell rings’ Shouta thinks to himself.

“.... I don’t understand why you’re concerned about me, I’m just Midoriya Izuku who doesn’t have a handle on a quirk” Midoriya elaborates.

“Are you my student?” Shouta asks.

“Y-yeah” the green bean answers.

“That’s why I’m concerned, even if you weren’t, I’ll still be concerned because that’s what a hero- no a good adult does” as the erasure hero finishes speaking, Midoriya looks at the ground.

“.... my whole school hated me just because I didn’t have a quirk then, the kids jeered at me or treated me as if I didn’t exist, avoided me really, some beat me up, they mostly jeered and beat me up,, Ka- Bakugou used his quirk on me to use it as a scare tactic and I’ve become afraid of him so I guess it worked... heh, the teachers didn’t care or stop it, turned a blind eye just because I was quirkless.” Midoriya looks up at his teacher biting his bottom lip and trying hard not to cry. Keyword try.

“They called me worthless, useless, stupid Deku who- who” he looks at the ground as tears streamed down his face. He takes a shudder-y breath before continuing. “Who should give up on a dream that I’ve had since I could remember....” he trails off muttering something quietly.

“What was that?” Shouta asks concerned.

“I have a Hero Analysis note book- that you already know about- and made fun of the fact that I analyzed every hero that I could .. ten months before the entrance exam Kac- Bakugou burnt it and threw it out the window which landed in the Koi pond.. then proceeded to tell me ‘if you want a quirk, take a swan dive off the roof and pray for a quirk in your next life’...” when Midoriya looks at Shouta ashamed for telling his teacher what could get Bakugou expelled.

And oh, oh.

Midoriya underwent this treatment, but for how long exactly?

“How long did this go on for?” Eraserhead asks.

“Since I was four, so ten years” the green haired male answers. “Please don’t expel Bakugou! I know what he did was wrong but he changed! He really did!” Midoriya pleads still crying but not as bad.

“Changed?” Shouta tilts his head slightly.

Midoriya nods.

“If he did so, then he wouldn’t have tried to kill you during your mock heroes v.s. Villains battle in the beginning of the school year” Shouta points out.

Midoriya gives Shouta a sad face, lips slightly out.... Midoriya’s pouting at him, pouting because he doesn’t want Bakugou kicked out.

Ten years he was bullied? Ten whole years and yet he still cares about Bakugou and is still smiling. This kid.

The erasure hero sighs.

“I can’t let him go unpunished-“ he starts but he’s cut off.

“-Then punish him! Just don’t expel him, please” Midoriya cries.

Shouta places a hand on Izuku’s shoulder.

“Then I won’t expel him, now go home and rest because Monday you’ll be telling principal Nedzu” Shouta tells him, placing him hand by his side again.

Midoriya nods and walks out of the class room. Shouta briskly makes his way to the principal’s office to inform him of the information.  
——-•

Izuku grabs his stuff from the lockers and leaves the building. He tries not to think of the talk and the possible out come for his childhood bully. Once he arrive home, he enters his house that’s quiet and dark. His mother was at the design studio today and wouldn’t be back until late that night. He spots the sticky note on the fridge and reads it.

‘I’m sorry but I won’t be here for a month. I love you and be safe.  
~ Mom  
P.S.  
Text me something that you want from Canada’

Or should have been anyways. He slightly smiles and lets her know that Mr. Aizawa sent him due to him not feeling well (but he’s fine no worries) and that he wants some Canadian hero merch to counter the All Might stuff he has.

He eats cereal that night and went to bed. When he woke up, he took a shower and got dressed.

Knock knock

He walks out his room and to the door. He peeks out the peep hole and sees... Mr. Aizawa looking like he put effort into his appearance today. Izuku unlocks the door and opens the door. They look at each other.

“Hello there Midoriya! Where’s your mother? We have something to discuss” he hears a voice squeak.

Izuku breaks away from the staring contest with his home room teacher to look at the principal of his school.

“My mom’s not here, she’s in Canada for a month for her work” he answers Principal Nedzu’s question.

“Oh? What does she do?” Asks the hybrid animal with a quirk.

“She’s a fashion designer for Baku ‘n’ Dori Designs” he answers.

“Baku ‘n’ Dori?” Aizawa asks.

Baku ‘n’ Dori was a design company that does street, formal and hero clothing. Almost half of their money goes to charities and rescue victims. Even gives them free clothes. 

“Short for ‘Bakugou and Midoriya Designs’ which Bakugou’s dad and my mom co-own so it’s probably a conference of some kind” Izuku answers adding some info some don’t know.

“Since you’re alone and a minor you’ll be living with Aizawa for awhile!” The animal chirps.

Both males blink.

“I’ll get my stuff then... come in while I do” Izuku invites them.

The green bean turns around and walks back to his room. He grabs a duffle bag and packs clothes, toiletries and fluffy blanket that has All Mights design but the colour scheme was Eraserhead’s. As a second thought he grabs his pillow that had music notes on it. Stuffing it all in the duffle bag, he zips it up and grabs his wallet, phone, ear buds and keys before walking out of his room. Going around he turns off all the lights and once he returns to the adults they leave. The child messages his mom to let her know.

Once they arrive to the Aizawa-Yamada residence (that’s located in an four floor apartment), the black haired teacher and dark green haired student exit the vehicle and walk to the door. Entering the grey coloured building, Aizawa leads Izuku to the third floor, down the hall to door number 12. The teacher unlocks and opens the door to show..... iced floors?

“Hizashi!” Calls the erasure hero.

“Fuck!”

“You said he wouldn’t be back so soon...”

“He wasn’t!”

Izuku laughs while Aizawa chuckles.

I was right, I could definitely live with them.

—  
Extra

 

Entering the back seat, seated beside his principal and teacher, the driver drives away from the empty Midoriya household.

“You can’t drive, can you Aizawa-sensei?” Izuku looks up at his teacher.

“I don’t” was Shouta’s curt reply.

“You would think that a pro hero would learn how to drive as well as how to save a life” the lab experiment quips.

Izuku smiles. ‘Yeah I can definitely live with them’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kittens fur feels like silk and is so friendly soft.  
> Oh and thanks for the comments and Kudos! THose make my day.   
> I’m having trouble with the italics and boulding right now. I’ll let you know when I’ve got it figured out just in case you wanna re read it with italics and bolding. I copy and pasted it from my notes and those didn’t show up so I guess that’s that until I get it sorted. See ya next update~  
> Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku spills some beans about his old class mates and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, would you look at that, I'm updating. Only took more than a month. Shit went down during September with my family. The dude can't contact my sister or their children or go near her. Anyways on with the story~ Hope you enjoy.

Izuku steps on the frozen floor and cautiously walks to where he could hear Mic-Sensei loudly panicking at the fact that they arrived earlier than they should have.

"Sorry for making you guys cut your fun short" Izuku apologizes, standing in the door way to the kitchen where Mic was arranging the living room back into order while Todoroki was melting the ice.

They stop and stare at Izuku.

"He's here because his mother isn't in the country" his homeroom teacher explains coming to stand beside the broccoli haired boy.

"For a month" Izuku adds on in perfect English.

The other three males in the house looked at Izuku, who shrugged.

"I know some languages but I'm above school level in English because I used to go with her" Izuku explained.

\-----

When Shouta entered his apartment to frozen floors, he called out to his lover. His panic made the erasure hero hide his smirk in his capture weapon.

When he sees the love of his life, he smiles lovingly into his capture weapon. Not only was Hizashi able to get Todoroki to loosen up and have fun, but he was able to make to make this a fun environment.

-~

Once the floor wasn't iced anymore, they had shown Midoriya his room. It was slightly smaller than his one at his moms but that was okay. Midoriya had put his stuff away and organized his bed then went back to the living room where the pros and Todoroki were currently sitting at.

"What's your home life like?" Yamada asks.

"Okay..? I mean it's just my mom and I because my dad left before I was born and is in America, I played heroes with my mom if I wasn't working in my hero analysis books-" he's cut off from Present Mic asking what they were.

The greenete slightly blushes. "I'm on my fourteenth one, and I put things about heroes in there from their quirks to strategy to how they could use it for better results" the green bean explained.

"Oh?" Shoto asks, intrigued because it was once talk of the class at one point when Bakugou had told them of it.

Aizawa blinks. "Bakugou had mentioned those" the home room teacher says glancing at his confused lover.

"Fourteen?" The blond haired man asks confused.

"Yeah, I started when I was four" the broccoli haired boy added.

The three males look at Midoriya.

"What about your friends?" Yamada asks. 

"My quirk hadn't showed up so I was thought quirkless, nobody wanted to be my friend because they thought that it was contagious or that I was weak and foolish to still want to be a hero" Midoriya whispered, afraid of their reaction.

"WhAT?!?" Yells his lover, he himself wasn't any better. He knew that his face showed his anger.

"Are you telling me that they hurt you?" Todoroki asks, upset and unable to comprehend why.

"Yeah... I have scares that aren't very visible from their quirks-" he's cut of by Hizashi screeching: "thEY USED THEIR QUIRKS ON YOU?"

Shouta looks at Midoriya, noticing that the confessing child looked uneasy with their sudden interest.

"Ye-yeah, it's also why I keep going when I can't, they blamed everything I did wrong on my quirkless status" the child looked at the ground.

"I think" Shouta clears his throat. "I think that we should order take-out and watch a movie" he gets out, angry with himself at the fact that he was showing emotion.

They all agreed and ordered american food. They sat down, realizing that their movies weren't exactly family fun or anything close to that. Midoriya looked at Shouta and Hizashi and blink.

"Please don't get angry" he says getting up and leaving the room.

He comes back with an old laptop and it clicks.

"What the hell problem child?" Shouta asks.

"I said not to get angry" exclaimed Midoriya.

Hizashi laughs as Todoroki confusedly asks what was going on and what was wrong.

"I illegally downloaded old movies on the laptop in good qualities" the green bean explains as he finishes up setting up the laptop.

The teen pulls up the possible movie choices. They vote on watching 'The Lion King' and settle down.

In the end, the teens fall asleep near the end while the adults had finished it. Hizashi convinces Shouta to pick one up to take to their room while he does that to the other. Once the boys were in their room, the adults clean the room and close the laptop.

"I have to talk to Midoriya about that" Shouta mutters to himself as he puts the laptop on the table so it wouldn't be accidentally stepped on.

"You're such a dad" Hizashi comments as he enters the living room after placing the containers in the fridge and the plates in the sink.

Shouta scoffs but smiles softly.

"I'll be the dad that they should have had" he declares as Hizashi kisses his forehead.

"And I'll be the hot trophy wife" Hizashi adds jokingly.

The ravenette snorts and walks away to their shared bedroom with his lover following him. The change into their pajama's and climb into their bed. Shouta cuddles his blond lover, tucking his head under the chin of the English teachers, wrapping their arms around each other and tangled their legs. They fall asleep holding each other, unaware of the panic that'll happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know when I'll update again or where it's going so please have some patience with me. Until next time my readers!


End file.
